


My Hero I thru V

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A certain leather clad gentleman has an interesting day. Nuff said.....





	My Hero I thru V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

My Hero By Megaera

TITLE My hero (1/1)  
AUTHOR Megaera  
DATE February 1999  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere, but only if you enjoyed the story.  
RATING NC-17  
CONTENT WARNING m/m slash  
CATEGORY M/K UST K/Other  
SPOILERS None. Hercules: the legendary journeys CROSSOVER  
KEYWORDS Heroes challenge.   
SUMMARY A certain leather clad gentleman has an interesting day. Nuff said.....  
DISCLAIMER Chris Carter and 1013 invented them and use them to tantalise us. Can they blame us if we dream a little? The other character (you'll see who) belongs to Renaissance Pictures/MCA/Universal. No infringement is intended.  
COMMENTS I love a dark clad man in tight leather. A beard is a plus too..... Of course, as far as heroes go, Alex Krycek wins every time!

* * *

My Hero  
By Megaera  


********

How the hell had he got involved in this conversation anyway. The plan had been to corner Mulder, give him the damn file and get the hell out of there! But of course, where Fox Mulder was concerned, nothing could ever be simple. And so it proved.

He had silently picked the lock, and moved into the still apartment, then headed towards Mulder's desk. It would be amusing to leave the file neatly in the centre of the desk. Let Mulder know how close Alex had been. Shake that icy composure a little. Tantalise him with the knowledge that Alex had been in his living space, could have killed him, or kissed him, who knows which. Alex wasn't sure which he would prefer. Ever since they had been in brief partnership together, and Alex had betrayed him, the tension between them had been almost unbearable. Perhaps because they had shared more than an office and a car. And Mulder had started to trust him, enough to open his heart and share his bed.

//It had been spectacular.//

Alex had made the worst decision of his life when he had forsaken those incredible lips and that firm ass for a chance to become a player in the game of espionage. He regretted it often. And Mulder had taken every opportunity since then to beat up on him. Alex had let him.

//Guilt was a strange emotion.//

So here he was, trying to atone for his mistake in some small way. Feeding Mulder crumbs of information and hoping he would once again look towards Alex with more than hatred. 

//Fat chance.//

The click of a gun being cocked had made the sometime Consortium assassin freeze in place, careful not to make a move that Mulder could interpret as threatening. Mulder stepped forward, staring at the man who had been such an influence in his life. Alex the beautiful, Alex the killer.

"What the hell do you want here, Krycek? You fucking coward!"

Alex gestured towards the file he had placed on the table. The latest information on a certain physicist who was selling information on a new weapon he had developed, to the highest bidder. It would, incidentally, be quite useful to Alex to have this particular scientist out of action for a while, so he could track down the weapons themselves.

//Life was full of compromises.//

"Mulder. Nice to see you again! I see you're getting quite handy with that gun. Now why would you think I was a threat? Like you said, I'm no hero!"

"I doubt you know the meaning of the word Krycek! You aren't the sort to understand self sacrifice or compassion."

Alex glared at his former lover. "Sure Mulder. You think that's all it takes? You've never had to fight your way through life, have you? Oxford, F.B.I. and a post in Washington. Very noble, but not exactly a hardship! Who are your heroes then? Richard Nixon and J. Edgar Hoover? All clean cut and noble, but who knows what lurks below the surface. In Russia, we had real people to admire. Women who fought the Nazis alongside their husbands and sons. Men who gave up their lives for their country in Chernobyl by fighting a fire they knew would kill them with radiation poisoning!" 

"Krycek, you're full of crap!"

Alex sighed. They would never see eye to eye again...... Or lie chest to chest, legs tangled together as they rubbed their sweating bodies together frantically..... Mulder moved closer, his eyes flickering towards the file on the desk.

 A moments inattention was all it took.

He smashed his forearm into Mulder's face with enough force to stun the agent, knocking him backwards. A follow up kick to the stomach, then he was running out of the apartment, even as Mulder dizzily shouted curses at him, fumbling for his dropped weapon. Too late, Alex was out of there.

//Rejected again.//

//Yes Mulder. But how much courage does it take to keep on trying?//

*******

Dark eyes watched Alex Krycek as the man exited Fox Mulder's apartment. The watcher had been fascinated by the conversation that he had overheard. He knew everything there was to know about the Consortium assassin, more than Alex himself knew. An interesting choice of heroes indeed! Defenders of their country and the self sacrificing. Of course, Alex Krycek would appreciate that. The watcher knew all of Alex's secrets, and the pain he had suffered in the course of his life. Quite a worthy choice for him. A warrior and brave defender. Also with a keen sense of his own advantage. And he had quite a delicious ass.

He frowned at the apartment. Now Mulder was different, persistent, but so foolish. He seemed to spend most of his life fighting for truth and justice, and other irrelevancies. Quite beautiful too, but needing many a lesson before he would serve the watcher's purpose. Though Mulder's education might have been fun, he didn't have the leisure time to spare. An amusing thought occurred to him and he acted upon it without being bothered by little things called morals.

Mulder couldn't understand it. Within a few minutes of Krycek leaving, things had started to go wrong for him. First of all, the cable t.v. went down, then his computer had crashed, losing three weeks of data, that the floppy disc backup had somehow failed to copy. Giving up, he decided to get a shower, and discovered the hard way, that the faucet was stuck on ice cold. Finally, utterly irate, he had retired to bed, only to find that the leg chose that moment to collapse under him. 

With a groan, he buried his head in the pillow and hoped it would all go away. 

*******

Alex rubbed his arm as he headed downtown, to keep a meeting with his latest Consortium contact. A man he had never met, but one who had a reputation for being deadly and totally immoral. Jake Carr, who had been cop, terrorist and a member of the CIA in his time. As he was naturally cautious, Alex decided to turn up ten minutes early to the meeting. It was in an underground car park attached to the biggest hotel in Washington. His second mission of the day, to kill a certain talkative witness in a grand jury hearing. Who was hidden in room 342 as part of the witness protection scheme. Well, he led a busy life!

Carr was earlier than he was. A dark shadow detached itself from behind a pillar and headed towards him. As the man moved into the light, Alex saw that he was wearing what appeared to be bikers leathers, with an odd design swirling in what must be silver paint across the high collar. Alex grinned. Now a guy who liked the open road was the sort of free spirit he could work with. And it was an added bonus that the man was devastatingly handsome. Dark hair curling slightly at the shoulder, and a fine, narrow beard that gave him an air of mystery and exotic appeal.

Alex felt his stomach flip over at the frankly appraising look the stranger gave him. One rejection in an evening was enough though. Pretending not to notice the slightly arrogant, evaluating stare, he nodded a greeting.

"You're Carr then? My information says you're the best killer in Washington." 

That fine mouth curved in amusement, and Carr leaned casually against Alex's car, arms folded, pursing his lips in thought.

"I'd say that was true!"

//Not one for modesty then//

"Your reputation precedes you, Alex Krycek. Quite the most duplicitous and dangerous man of your generation. I think we'll get on well together." Again that smile, amused and sensual by turns. "You thrive on conflict and war, and seek advantage where you may. *Very* good indeed!"

Carr's tone was odd, almost proprietary, as if he was talking to a favoured protege. Alex scowled in annoyance. 

"We're here to do a job. Let's go!" 

******

Jake Carr pulled into the parking garage a few minutes later than expected. His luck had been appalling tonight. A traffic jam in the early hours of the morning, when the roads were normally clear. And a slow puncture that had needed repairs, before that. It was as if the *universe* was conspiring against him. The killer climbed out of his car and looked around for Krycek. The one armed freak was nowhere to be seen, damn him. He knew from Krycek's reputation, that he had probably decided to do the job on his own. Stupid freelancer.

He headed towards the lift, intending to catch up with the assassin and give him hell, and pressed the button for the third floor. 

The lift doors opened.

He was hit and run over by the suddenly uncontrollable and extremely smelly laundry cart that had somehow exited the lift by itself. He was buried in a pile of sheets, fresh in more than one sense, from the group of sick schoolchildren who had massively overindulged on foreign cuisine the night before. 

The *universe* chuckled audibly in his ear. "I'd give up if I were you!" it said, and Carr took the voice's advice and fled.

******

Krycek glanced curiously at his assistant. The man who called himself Carr was watching him as he worked. He had the sort of hot gaze that made Alex's breath quicken and he shivered slightly. Alex finally managed to pick the lock of the witnesses room, and slipped inside.

//Empty//

"Damn it!" Alex swore. "My source must have been wrong. This place is empty!"

"Not quite," Carr said, "We're here!"

He grabbed Alex and pressed him up against the wall, catching at his wrists, real and plastic, holding the assassin still with the weight of his body. A smile, then a white hot kiss that took Alex's breath away. The younger man lost his sense of caution then. Without knowing quite why, but content to enjoy the rare feel of another man in his arms, Alex threw away caution and kissed back. Carr was quite the best proposition he had been offered in a long time. 

Carr had eyes as dark as night, that seemed to pull Alex deeper into a whirlpool of lust. He kissed with such fierceness, so powerfully, that the younger man felt as though he were drowning. A probing tongue was ferociously penetrating his mouth, discovering all its secrets, leaving no spot unexplored. Carr tasted of honey and spices, ambrosial. An oddly exotic touch that he found himself drinking in hungrily. Strong as steel, hands were moving over Alex's body now, cupping his tight ass, running over his back, then seizing his head. Holding him immobile as his mouth was plundered. It was hard to breathe under that authoritative assault. Alex heard someone moaning, and distantly realised that it must be himself. 

//Damn it, he's a Consortium assassin too. This is stupid. Risky//

Desperately, Alex pushed at the bigger man, trying to slow things down, to think this through. Carr smiled at what he saw. Alex was gasping hard, as if he had been running, his lips adorably moist and reddened by the passionate assault they had endured. He looked slightly scared by the speed at which Carr was operating. The leather clad man gave a predatory grin, and tugged open Alex's shirt, reaching out to squeeze one delectable nipple, before beginning a second campaign with his mouth. Oh yes, this conquest would be worth the effort. 

Before Alex had time to think better of it, his clothes were rapidly and expertly stripped from him in a few rough movements, and he stood bared before Carr, his cock already standing proud. Alex had never even had a chance to protest; his mouth had been covered the whole time by the other's demanding lips. Now, the bigger man paused to admire the sight before him.

At one time, Alex Krycek had thought of himself as perfect, had taken pride in his fit, agile body. But in Russia, that had all changed. His sexual encounters since then had all been quickly forgotten one night stands. No one he cared about. Though he still kept himself fit, Alex lowered his head in shame as Carr studied his body. And the ill fitting straps of the prosthetic arm he wore.

"Take it off. It spoils your beauty!" Alex gasped at the unfamiliar tone of the words. Usually at this point, his date would back off, or pretend to look away in embarrassment. But Carr's expression of desire and appreciation hadn't altered at all. 

"You seem surprised Alex, that I'm not prejudiced. I've seen a lot of physical mutilation in my career, it doesn't bother me. Now why don't you come here....."

Powerfully muscled arms closed round him, and Alex surrendered himself feverishly to the pressure of those kisses. His hand fumbled to undo Carr's bike leathers, they had such odd fastenings. Then he began to kiss the compactly muscled chest, enjoying the feel of the thatch of hair across the man's chest.

"Yes Alex. Show me what you like...... " His lover encouraged him, his deep voice low and sensuous. Alex wasn't sure how, but he was on his knees now, as if in worship before the dark clad body. His kisses had worked their way down to the solidly muscled stomach by now, and he nuzzled hungrily at the line of hair that disappeared temptingly beneath the leather pants, leading the way to undreamed of pleasures. He managed to undo the belt and zip one handed, and Carr's cock sprang free, fully erect and glistening at its dark tip.

"Nev'ebenny khuy!" Alex whispered, awed at his partner's prodigious dimensions. Carr gently ran his fingers through Alex's tousled hair and tentatively, the younger man lowered his lips and engulfed the massive erection, gripping it with his hand at its base, to facilitate his task. As it slid down his throat, he felt his lover's hands stroking his hair, as if he was a favoured pet, but the taste of him was so good, so agreeable. He gave his best effort, sucking and pumping the magnificent cock until , with a groan, Carr shot deep into his throat.

They only just made it to the bedroom in time for the next round.

Incredulous, Alex found himself lifted effortlessly onto the bed, and lowered onto the coverlet, his dark lover pushing him down and covering his body, flesh to flesh. His skin felt hot and sleek as it slid over Alex's own smooth body. Carr kissed in a rapacious way, demanding Alex's full attention. How long had it been since he was taken like that, he had never let anyone have such supremacy over him since Mulder.........

The impostor devoured the sight of Alex, hot and willing, stretched out beneath him. Such a wanton young human. He was totally uninhibited, an eager to please little brute, once roused. And in many ways, pathetically desperate for affection. All things considered, the impostor was quite enjoying himself. He used his superior strength to flip the human onto his stomach, and began to explore the contours of the sleek torso with his fine lips. Long fingers began to slickly probe between Alex's legs, as he spread scented oil across the silken skin. 

As Carr's fingers entered him, Alex pushed up against his lover with a desperate moan, he had been wanting this from the moment he had first been kissed by Carr. His lover though, was apparently a man of vast experience, and his ministrations were slow and tantalising, deliberately prolonging his partner's enjoyment and drawing out the experience to sensual heights that Alex had never before experienced. He whimpered, frantically trying to bring himself off against the deftly invading fingers. Laughter echoed against his skin as the mouth continued to map the contours of his shoulder.

"Not yet, little one. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

The tormenting touch went on forever, until Alex was sure he would go mad from the anticipation, his lover always pausing when he felt Alex tense, reaching for orgasm. Alex pleaded delightfully, to no avail. Finally, when he heard the note of desire in Alex's voice take on a sweetly vulnerable sobbing, he relented, and began to push his large cock into the younger man.

Alex screamed in gratification, it was more than he had ever anticipated it could be. He had been slightly afraid, when he had first seen the size of Carr's penis, but the way it filled him was like nothing on Earth had ever felt like before. He writhed, out of control, his body bucking and heaving, as he was ridden hard. His legs were widely outspread, offering Carr anything he wanted to take, and his only thought was to work himself on the shaft that was pounding into him, its white hot friction burning him up inside.

He came, helplessly screaming as his body shuddered uncontrollably, all muscle control vanishing. The universe vanished into fiery contractions that pulled at his whole body, the room around him disappearing, so that it seemed as though he was floating in a sea of stars, shot through with fire. Then the lightning that was impaling him exploded, and he felt a gushing of blistering heat within him, burning him to ash and gone.......

The human sighed in utter satiation, as the impostor pulled him into a tender embrace, gently soothing him. Alex's body trembled slightly as the aftershock of orgasm touched him. How fragile these humans were, that only one sexual encounter could so reduce them to quivering lumps of jelly. In the old days, it had been the same. The impostor kissed Alex lovingly, and enjoyed the adoring smile the human bestowed upon his lover. Feeling himself stir again, he pushed Alex's head down towards his rapidly filling cock, and delighted in the reverent amazement that Alex gave to this new phenomenon. Poor little human. He was in for a bigger surprise, if he thought only one or two orgasms were all his lover could produce. Oh yes, a great surprise.....

That was only the beginning of the spiral of sex and desire that took him over that night. Carr was like a superman, ready again so rapidly, that Alex could only stay in awed readiness for his renewed onslaughts. Again and again, he was taken. On his knees, sitting on top of Carr, lying facing him with legs in the air. The man was unstoppable. And utterly in control, from the moment he had first touched Alex. 

Alex let himself be taken. He had tried to reciprocate once, his fingers sliding up to Carr's firm ass, but his lover had shaken his head in denial.

"That's not an option, Alex!"

So he had complied. It wasn't as if his body's needs were neglected. Carr seemed to take great pleasure in making him scream incoherently in ecstasy. But always in command. Eventually, to Carr's evident regret, for his stamina seemed undiminished, Alex sagged in exhaustion against him, his dark hair in a tangled halo around his face as his green eyes closed. Within moments, the younger man was asleep.

The man who had adopted the disguise of Carr, gently stroked Alex's beautiful face as the younger man rested his head against the human seeming chest. He had more than lived up to expectations, possessing far more endurance than most humans. And such foolish trust for a man he had only met tonight. If the impostor had wanted to, he could have killed Alex now, easily. But life was never that easy. Alex was destined for greater things than a sudden cruel death. He had been chosen for a special purpose, and the fact that he was such a good fuck was irrelevant. But interesting. Affectionately, he kissed his chosen one's head and let Alex sleep. And when he woke, perhaps there would be time for those sweet lips to worship his cock again.

*******

As his lover stroked the fine skin of his back, tracing the outline of the firm muscles with one finger in an erotic caress, Alex reflected that sometimes maybe luck still threw him a few good days. Meeting Carr and spending most of the night with him was one of the more special memories of his life. The man was incredible in bed! He had taken Alex past his own limits, and the younger man had been astonished at his own performance. That anyone would make such demands of a one armed assassin! And that he could satisfy that unbelievable appetite. 

Alex's reflective mood was shattered by the shrill tones of his mobile phone. Sighing, he pulled away from the warm arms, and rose, naked from the bed where the two of them lazily reclined. Fumbling in his jacket, he pulled out the phone, it was his contact in the Consortium, screaming about his failure to get the job done. He barely listened to the tirade. Something more interesting caught his eye. Carr moved towards the window and looked out over the city. Alex admired the play of early morning sunlight across firm muscles, as Carr pulled on his tight leather pants and Jacket. Then something his contact said penetrated the post-coital haze that fogged his mind.

"Where the hell were you, Alex? Carr says he turned up on time in the parking garage and you weren't there! Then some idiot ambushed him with a laundry trolley! I think he's still shaking!"

"He's there? That's impossible! He's here with me!"

"You're dreaming Alex. He's right in front of me, large as life!"

Alex lowered the phone and stared at his darkly handsome lover. The man who called himself Carr turned and smiled in amusement at his young human conquest. The lips curved in a knowing way and he moved closer to the assassin, who was staring at him in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" Alex whispered. His dark lover laughed in cruel humour. He reached over and stroked his hand down Alex's cheek, enjoying his champion's fear and need. Alex moaned, parting his lips so that his lover could gently rub his thumb against the full lower lip, even now, not wanting to pull away. 

"My name is Ares."

"That's not your name, that's a Greek myth. The god of War!"

Ares smiled in acknowledgement, and suddenly, his presence seemed to fill the whole room, the air resounded faintly with the crash of swords and the rattle of gunfire. A red glow echoed for a moment in his handsome eyes.

"Don't you know Alex, I always reward my heroes personally!"

He looked fondly at his latest acquisition. Alex was watching him with hugely dilated, fearful eyes, not yet quite grasping the truth. Amused, Ares made an elaborate golden pendant materialise out of thin air in front of Alex Krycek's disbelieving gaze and he fastened the small object round the human's neck. 

"Wear this for me Alex. I'll be annoyed if you don't."

Ares glowed with white light and vanished into thin air. Alex collapsed, shaking onto the floor, and buried his face in his hands. 

He had just......... 

With a god.........

//Oh shit!//

********

End of My Hero (1/1)

\--  
megaera

 

* * *

 

TITLE A Helping Hand (1/1)  
AUTHOR Megaera  
DATE March 1999  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere, but only if you enjoyed the story.  
RATING NC-17  
CONTENT WARNING m/m slash  
CATEGORY M/K UST K/Other  
SPOILERS None. Hercules the legendary journeys crossover.  
KEYWORDS Alex the plaything....  
SUMMARY Alex becomes the servant of a god. Mulder gets a surprise or two.  
DISCLAIMER Chris Carter and 1013 invented them and use them to tantalise us. Can they blame us if we dream a little? The other characters (you'll see who) belong to Renaissance Pictures/MCA/Universal. No infringement is intended.  
COMMENTS A sequel to My Hero because Alex-as-plaything was too interesting to resist....

* * *

A Helping Hand  
By Megaera  


********

Alex was not having a good day. His latest job had gone wrong, and he was beginning to suspect that someone in the Consortium had betrayed him. The F.B.I had been waiting for him when he tried to hit the target, a too talkative astronomer who had seen too much. Now he had three law enforcement professionals hunting him through the building in which his target lived. One of those modern high rise apartment buildings with integrated eco-friendly features and a rental fee that made it out of the price range of most people. Which made escape more difficult, naturally, since it was hard to avoid the sophisticated security systems.

It so happened that Fox Mulder had been assigned that morning to interview the target, and he had been in a position to recognise Krycek the moment he had entered the building.

Another of those strange chains of circumstance that seemed to afflict Alex's life, since.....

//.......his dream......? //

Though the appearance of a small golden pendant in the shape of a disc argued that not all of his memories had been delusions. Though at times, he tried to persuade himself they were. It bore on it, in inset red gold a symbol that his brief foray into the library had told him was the sign of Ares. The symbol now used for the masculine by new agers.

//He could understand that. Few beings in his experience were as much of a man as *HE* was. It made Alex moan softly to himself, just to remember that awesome night. He had never known a lover so powerful, and so immensely satisfying. Dream or reality, it haunted him in his dreams, and more than once, he had brought himself to a thrashing, sweat soaked peak, reliving his encounter in the lonely solace of masturbation. Ares had all but replaced Mulder in those sessions, though he wouldn't have turned Mulder away from his bed. No. Not in this lifetime.//

Now Alex could only try to hide while he sought a way out of the building. He ran silently down a corridor and tried the button of the service lift, maybe the surveillance wouldn't cover it. He had no other choices left.

********

Mulder had indeed received a tip off that morning. He had been sent a cryptic note by one of his State Department contacts, and it had been easy to get himself assigned to the case. Then he had seen Krycek, the little rat bastard. The thought of finally getting his hands on Alex was too good to resist. He set off in pursuit, but somewhere in the maze of corridors, he had lost the assassin. Damn Alex! Why did he still feel so angry and confused about the way Krycek had betrayed him. It would be so good to get Alex between his hands and make him kneel, to make him beg for ......

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a gun being cocked behind his head.

"Well Mulder, looks like we meet again." Alex purred in greeting. "But this time, I get to hold the gun!" He relieved Mulder of his weapon and put it in his pocket, staying out of range of Mulder as he fumbled awkwardly with it. Then he made Mulder cuff his own wrists behind him, carefully listening for their tell tale click before he relaxed a little. Time to get out of this place, and with a hostage, he might even make it out alive.

Alex pushed Mulder forward, none too gently, and the agent had little choice but to comply. He cursed himself for being careless, for letting himself get distracted by his memories of Alex. When they had been partners, and Alex had displayed a remarkable talent for making a slut of himself. Mulder clenched his fists in what he told himself was rage.

 Alex gestured to Mulder to precede him into the tardily arriving Elevator, and followed him inside. Mulder shook his head in frustration.

"You can't escape Krycek! There are cops crawling all over this building by now, and you won't even make it out the door."

"I have a chance Mulder, they won't risk hitting you."

Alex knew, in his heart, that Mulder was telling the truth, but he felt so desperate by now. Reluctantly, he lowered his head. Maybe he should just surrender to Mulder, Give himself up and face the consequences.

//Oh Ares, I wish you weren't a dream. I could use some help right now//

*silence*

Well, if he was going to get screwed by the Bureau and face his death, at least he wouldn't go out quietly. One final amusement occurred to him, and he lifted up his green eyes to seek out Mulder's. Hazel orbs were watching him warily. Alex pressed the emergency stop button.

"Turn around and face the wall!" he ordered. Mulder scowled angrily, but complied. Alex pressed his gun, unseen by Mulder, against the back of his opponent's head in warning. Then he leaned into the firm curves of Mulder's body, running his gun across the firm back and buttocks, nuzzling at his neck and grinding his hips against Mulder's. Alex heard Mulder hiss in surprise, then try to pull away. He jabbed the gun awkwardly into the agent's scalp.

"Keep still Mulder!"

"You son of a bitch, get off me!"

Alex laughed harshly at Mulder's unintentional choice of vocabulary, and ignored his protests.

Mulder felt the heat of Alex Krycek's body up against his, the unmistakable, growing hardness against him. Alex moaned softly, and his lips brushed across Mulder's cheek, sucked his ear lobe and tenderly bit it. Mulder gasped, and tried to ignore the sensations that Krycek's touch evoked that were beginning to have an effect on him. Alex ground his swollen cock against Mulder's ass.

With a groan he couldn't quite hide, Fox Mulder unmistakably pushed back against him. Alex felt him arch slightly, then mumble an embarrassed curse at his former partner.

"It was always good between us!" he whispered in Mulder's ear. "Why do you pretend it wasn't. We loved each other......."

"You killed any love I felt when you betrayed me." Mulder's voice was hoarse. "Let me go Alex, this won't help you....."

"Just admit it, just once....... You still want me." Alex replied. "I'm probably going to die soon, so it can't hurt you to tell the truth for once!"

"Go to hell!" Mulder choked out the angry retort. But Alex felt the shiver in his shoulders, and his hand crept round to the front of Mulder's pants, feeling the conspicuous bulge there.

*Having fun, little one?*

Laughter echoed inside Alex's head, and he flushed in embarrassment.

//Then it hadn't been a dream.......//

"Shut up!"

*But you look so delightful, all flushed and ready like that. Tell me Alex, do you remember how you served me, last time?*

"Leave me alone! Get out of my head!" Alex sensed Mulder's sudden surprise as he realised that Alex wasn't talking to him. Mulder had to think Alex was going crazy.

*But you called on me for help, little one. Stand away from your delightful companion*

The note of command in the god's voice was irresistible. Alex reluctantly stepped back. Golden light enfolded him, and he was conveyed elsewhere in the blink of an eye. Mulder turned in astonishment, when something bright flashed behind him, and found himself in an empty elevator, with no trace of Alex, and no possible place he could have escaped to. Shaking, he leaned against the side of the elevator and wondered whether he was the one who was going mad.

********

Alex Krycek found himself, in the blink of an eye, in a strange luxurious room, with a great dark throne at one end and a vast, silk covered bed at the other. In the transit, his clothes had disappeared and he was now kneeling before Ares. Also naked. And massively erect. Alex moaned softly, fear and awe warring in his eyes. Long fingers stroked his head, and Ares smiled possessively.

"Worship me Alex!" The god of war tilted Alex's chin up to look into deep green eyes. His smile deepened, as the younger assassin's tongue slipped out and moistened his full, parted lips. Ares watched those glistening lips descend towards the head of his cock, and sighed in appreciation as Alex swirled his tongue round its tip.

Oh yes! Alex was such a good little slut, so very talented in this form of worship. Quite the sensualist, in fact. Bold too. A suicidal kind of recklessness that appealed to the god of warriors and battle madness. He rested his hand in benediction on the dark hair, and felt the human accept the caress, his green eyes alight with desire. Then Alex bent his head and set to with a vengeance on his self imposed duty, sucking hard. It felt good.

Green eyes lifted briefly from their self imposed task, and watched Ares from beneath long shadowed lashes, seeking approval. Alex Krycek had never been hesitant in expressing his feelings for any man, but Ares was different. Whatever he was, this was a being of immense power, and Alex found that, above all, to be an arousing thought. Ares was magnificent compared to any other lover he had ever known. And his power would offer Alex more protection than he had ever dreamed of. If only he could take advantage of that fact, Alex would have guaranteed safety, and would be in a position of strength that his enemies would find hard to breach. He watched Ares slyly, for any sign of approval, so that he could best please the god. And besides, whatever he would have to do, he knew Ares would feel good inside him.

Ares listened to the human's thought processes with a burgeoning amusement and delight. Such a beguiling little temptation this human was. So keen for his own advantage. Well he would work *hard* tonight for his divine lover. Oh yes! Just the anticipation alone made his cock twitch. The human thought that the enthusiastic pressure he was applying with those delectable lips was responsible, and redoubled his efforts, repeatedly drawing the tip of Ares' cock into his mouth and applying pressure to the underside, then releasing it. In truth, it did feel good. Then Alex gripped his lover's body and pushed his face closer, swallowing most of the thick shaft, and Ares groaned at the amusing effrontery of the human. To try and control the bout of sex. So bold. But with such delightful initiative.

Alex felt Ares tense when he stepped up his ministrations to the delicious erection. Ares tasted so good, it was one thing that surprised him when he had first drunk in the god. Quite addictive in fact. Alex began to enjoy himself, and felt his own body responding to Ares' closeness. He wished that he could have held Ares close and caressed him while he was gripping the big cock in his other fist, but his days of co-ordinated effort in his lovemaking with both hands were long gone. Still, he could compensate quite nicely by pumping the base of Ares cock then sliding his fingers across the tightening balls. With a hoarse cry, Ares exploded into Alex's mouth, and hot cum splashed down the younger man's throat. Alex sighed as he swallowed the god's semen. Somewhere inside him, he felt a warm glow begin, a sweet satisfaction that made him feel light headed and vaguely intoxicated. He smiled beatifically at Ares.

The War god affectionately stroked the upturned face. Alex was definitely worth the effort it cost him to keep the assassin out of trouble. And he was ready now for the second round. Why have the powers of a god and not use them to your own advantage? He fondled his rapidly hardening penis, and saw Alex's eyes go very wide at the speed of his re-arming.

"Stay on your knees, Alex," he ordered, then moved behind the human. He pushed at the assassin's shoulders down , positioning him for entry by nudging the long legs apart, and the younger man gasped, unsteadily poised, his lack of a left arm uncomfortably unbalancing him. Ares sensed his efforts to please, but the position was excessively awkward for him. Not that it had been an issue the last time they had made love that way, when he had bent Alex over the edge of the bed.....

With a slight sigh of impatience, Ares remedied the lack. Then he wrapped his arms round the firmly muscled torso, and pounded his way into the open body. Utterly delectable, Alex Krycek was a voluptuous morsel, ready for the taking. So Ares took, again and again and again.

One moment Alex was swaying unsteadily, balanced on his hand and knees, the next incredible instant, his arm was back. As if it had never been lost, without even a flicker of discomfort in the transition. Incredulous, he stared at the fingers splayed out on the floor beneath him, supporting his body. Then the fire of Ares first penetration took his breath away and he heard himself cry out wildly as he was swept away on a tide of sensation. When his climax came, as it inevitably did with Ares in control, it was the feel of his lover's fingers clasping his as he rode the human's bucking body, that finally made the tears come.

The only problem with these humans was their lamentable lack of stamina, so with more than a little regret, Ares paused in his labours, to cradle the warm body against him, letting Alex recover a little. He was surprised to see the tracks of tears staining the human's face. Alex lifted his head to stare at the War god, and held up his newly created left arm.

"Is it for real?" he whispered, half in dread at the prospect of its disappearance. Ares smiled indulgently, placing a benevolent look on his face. It pleased him to be considered such a generous patron. Though in truth, he had just granted the human his dearest wish to make their lovemaking more convenient, and to generate variety in Alex's sexual responses.

"Don't you think I reward my servants, Alex?" he said in amusement. "Now. Are you ready to show me how grateful you are?" Ares felt his cock stir in anticipation, and pushed Alex onto his back. He was already reaching for his supply of scented oils, even as one finger slid slickly between the human's legs and caressed his body. Alex spread his legs as wide as he could, and offered himself in total surrender. His sacrifice was pleasing, and was eagerly accepted.

*******

Ares watched the darkly beautiful human as he slept. Alex had been deeply exhausted by the exertions of the night before. It had been more than pleasing, Ares reflected. Alex sprawled on his stomach, limbs outstretched like a pagan sacrifice, which in a sense he was. Ares trailed one finger sensuously down Alex's restored arm, and green eyes flickered sleepily to awareness. The human smiled adoringly at his lover. Ares took pleasure in the sense of worship coming from the human's mind. Who would have thought that such a little favour could bind the human so close to him. He basked, hypocritically, in his own benevolence.

Alex sat up, lips parted temptingly, and winced. Parts of his body ached in an unfamiliar but satisfying way. He had been well used the night before, and the lingering traces of pleasant contentment made him stretch sinuously, extending his arms in front of him. He stared in renewed awe at his arm. The exhilaration that had made him wildly passionate last night returned. He reached forward to touch Ares, smiling. The god looked amused.

"Well Alex, time to show me that my trust in you isn't misplaced." The human watched him quizzically. "You're going to steal something very important for me." He told his lover what he required, and enjoyed the look of surprise Alex displayed. "And it's going to make certain people very angry!" He chuckled at the discord he would sow. "Don't fail me Alex. I can be generous in victory, but in defeat, my anger makes me selfish."

*Ares reflected gleefully that the use of Alex Krycek, a mere mortal, as his tool would utterly deceive his fellow gods. How delicious it would be to cause trouble among them! *

*******

Being called into Skinner's office at nine o clock on a Monday morning wasn't the best way Mulder could think of to start the week. He knew why. And by now, so did everyone else in the building. Mulder had faced the humiliation of being rescued by the Fire Department, after being trapped in a lift, fastened in his own handcuffs, and Alex Krycek had escaped without a trace. Mulder had decided that no way was he going to admit that Alex had disappeared into thin air. He may be on report, and a laughing stock. But it would be even worse if people thought he was insane too. He faced the meeting with more than a little trepidation. Skinner was renowned for the brutality of his censure, whenever an agent fouled up. And in anyone's eyes, Mulder had definitely fouled up! Big time!

So when he was called into the office, Mulder found to his surprise that Skinner had a visitor. Quite the biggest man Mulder had ever seen, a huge bear of a man with long, fair hair tied in a neat pony tail, and an amused expression. Skinner smiled at Mulder.

That was when he knew he was *really* in trouble. The proper move would be to resign immediately and go grizzly hunting in Alaska, it was sure to be safer. Skinner only looked happy like that when the assignment promised deep shit for the luckless agent who was offered it.

********

End of A helping Hand (1/1)

No doubt Ares will be back!!!

\--  
megaera

 

* * *

 

TITLE Ares' Pawn (1/1)  
AUTHOR Megaera  
DATE May 1999  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere.  
RATING NC-17  
CONTENT WARNING m/m slash  
CATEGORY M/K, K/Other   
SPOILERS None. Hercules the legendary journeys crossover.  
KEYWORDS Alex the Thief  
SUMMARY Alex finds his wildest desires coming true.  
DISCLAIMER Chris Carter and 1013 invented them and use them to tantalise us. Can they blame us if we dream a little? The other character (you'll see who) belongs to Renaissance Pictures/MCA/Universal. Of course, even before that, he belonged to Greek civilisation, all hail to it. No infringement is intended. Sequel to My hero and A helping hand. For those stories, try: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma/The TERMA FAN FICTION ARCHIVE, I don't have a web page at the moment.

* * *

Ares' Pawn  
By Megaera  


********

//Simple he says! No problem for someone of your talents! I'm relying on you to do this for me Alex! Don't let me down Alex, you wouldn't want to spend eternity as a real rat would you? With one limb missing? //

Subtle he wasn't, but Ares had got the message across. Alex was going to steal some stupid artefact from one of the biggest and most secure museums in the world. And he was going to bring it back to his "lord and master," the god who had adopted Alex as his latest little amusement. Alex had thought his days of taking orders from a superior were over, but apparently not. You couldn't exactly say no to Ares, his threats were all too real. But oh, the rewards! Alex felt his body responding unconsciously to the memory of last night and whimpered softly. It was always like this afterwards, his body aching with longing, desperate for the next time he would lie in those strong arms. It wasn't love. In fact, in some ways he hated Ares, the submission he demanded was unnatural to Alex. But the nights...... lust personified.

Alex sighed, and prepared to make a quick reconnaissance of the Washington Museum he had been ordered to rob. How hard could it be to steal some golden trinket from a Greek statue?

*********

Fox Mulder was having the latest in what seemed a very long line of bad days. Nothing ever seemed to go right, these days. The latest misfortune was being assigned to show some foreign cop from Greece around Washington, while his embassy was engaged in high level talks about antiquities trafficking and its prevention. One Captain Apollo Artemidorus, who obviously came from a family of culture. Mulder was really suffering. Not that a program of visits to Washington's museums and art galleries was so dreadful, even for someone with his appalling aesthetic sense. But the Greek was plainly as bored as Mulder was, and it showed. He wondered why the hell the handsome Greek had wanted to do the tour in the first place. Mulder was barely paying attention to his colleague's occasional, slightly malicious comments, and was counting the minutes until he could go home that evening. So when the Greek grinned, and brightened up considerably, he didn't immediately realise the cause.

The Greek sculpture gallery.

The Greek *nude* sculpture gallery.

Very nude.

*******

Apollo leered at his embarrassed companion and grinned.

"Where I come from, such beautiful physiques are common. Don't you find them attractive Agent Mulder? Quite unlike the modern male who sits in an office all day and grows fat. These men were beauty personified. Magnificent, don't you think? So well built. So developed...."

Mulder blushed, to his companion's delight. There was more than a hint of the prude about the delightfully attractive Agent Mulder that Apollo found irresistible. He wondered how long it would take him to seduce the beautiful mortal. If he had time enough, the powerful blonde sun god would teach Mulder a thing or two about how to please his betters. Fox Mulder would certainly learn a few thing about himself. Like how to kneel in worship at the feet of a god, and obey his every whim. 

Apollo smiled slightly cruelly. History could have told Mulder a few tales about the danger of loving this particular god. There had once been a handsome young man called Hyacinthus, who Apollo had wooed and won. He had blinded one of his rivals in love for the human, but another had smashed his pretty lover's skull to pieces in retaliation. And there had been many forcible conquests of beautiful humans since then.

But in the meantime, his little game was about to begin. This time, Ares would lose.

*******

Alex strolled casually round the museum, nonchalantly studying the exhibits, biding his time, pretending to be engrossed in his studies. Remarkable what a change of clothing did for him. It was ridiculously easy to shed the hard, ruthless image and adopt the guise of an inept and awkward academic making an examination of certain artefacts. He edged his way closer to this afternoon's goal, the travelling exhibition of Greek treasures which was lodged on an upper floor. And one particular statue of Aphrodite, goddess of love, that bore a golden necklace. For some reason, Ares demanded the piece of jewellery. 

Alex had studied purloined plans of the museum and its security details, and had figured out a way to snatch the necklace in broad daylight. The museum security was unexpectedly lax during the day, though stringent at night. Alex anticipated few problems that his gun couldn't fix.

His mistake.

*******

Mulder sighed. His guest showed no desire to leave the museum, and even when the closing chimes sounded through its marbled halls, he still lingered in the vicinity of the exhibition hall. When Mulder had dropped a few less than subtle hints about leaving, and maybe taking in a meal, he had merely smiled and said, "All in good time!"

Mulder sighed quietly, and tried to feign an interest in the exhibits around him. There was one particular statue of the god Apollo that he would swear was smirking at him. In fact, it bore more than a passing resemblance to his big, golden haired companion. Mulder felt irrationally irritated by the figure. Then something caught his eye. A slightly stooping academic wearing an old tweed jacket was peering through thick glasses at the statue of Aphrodite Mulder had just passed. The man lifted his head and glanced around quickly. Mulder gasped. At first he hadn't been sure. But now he knew.

Alex!

Mulder concealed himself hastily behind a mock marble column and watched as his nemesis surveyed his surroundings. The last of the tourists filed out of the hall. Mulder couldn't see Apollo anywhere.

Abruptly, Alex leapt up onto the high marble pedestal displaying the statue, and in a single movement, ripped the necklace from it. The guard on duty jumped up with a shout, and was dispatched with maximum efficiency by one carefully aimed martial arts kick to the head.

Mulder yelled Krycek's name, and ran forward, pulling his gun. But before he could take more than a few steps, Apollo was standing before Krycek, towering over him, his big form trembling with rage.

"Give it to me!" he snarled, his voice low with menace.

Alex scowled at him and with a sense of horror, Mulder saw Krycek's gun swing round to aim at the Greek's chest. Mulder saw the muzzle flash as the gun fired twice.

Apollo sneered in contempt at the human's pathetic attempts at self defence, and with a powerful fist, backhanded Alex Krycek across the face. The Consortium assassin's gun flew away from him. The human's eyes went wide with shock, even as he fell, to lie sprawled, semi-conscious at the god's feet. Apollo reached down and ripped the necklace roughly from the human's clutching fingers.

"What the hell?" Mulder had skidded to a stop on the marbled floor, and was staring at Apollo. "How did you survive a hit that close? What's going on?"

The golden haired god smiled in restored good humour. He had what he had come for. Ares' pathetic servant had revealed the true hiding place of Aphrodite's necklace, and now its powers would be his. Ares had lost this round. He reached out and patted Fox Mulder's cheek condescendingly, enjoying the way the hazel eyes widened in outrage. 

"Keep yourself ready for me, my Fox. My demands on you will test your body to its limits. I look forward to the taste of those beautiful lips....."

"You damn...... If you think I'm going to........" Mulder spluttered. 

Apollo laughed, and his body shimmered with a golden reflection of sunlight, dazzling Mulder. Then faded into nothing. He had gone.

Mulder's gun dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers, and he sank to his knees, staring at the spot where Apollo had disappeared. It was the sound of harsh laughter that finally penetrated the numbness that seemed to have overtaken his brain. He looked down.

Alex lay sprawled on the floor next to him, watching him closely, a thin thread of blood marring the perfection of his mouth. Green eyes gleamed with wry amusement. 

"You don't know what you're involved in Mulder. Who the players are! It's not a game either of us can ever win. Just hope to stay alive and in one piece...."

Mulder felt fury well up inside him. He grabbed at Alex, and shook his nemesis roughly.

"You son of a bitch, Krycek! Tell me what's going on now! What the hell just happened?"

Alex Krycek's lips curved up further. 

"Maybe I should tell you. No-one would ever believe you anyway. Then again, certain.... parties might not like me giving away their secrets. I've got to cover my ass in this...."

Mulder felt a wave of rage take him. He wanted to pound his fists into this so-frustrating man. To shake some sense into him. To reach down and...... What? He shook his head, trying to clear it. Saw the gleam of green in his former partner's sidelong glance. Before he could analyse his feelings, his fists were extended, catching hold of Krycek's stupid jacket. Tweed, for fuck's sake! What a dumb disguise! Eyes turned emerald, widening with apprehension. 

"Your ass is mine!" Mulder growled.

Before he was even aware of his actions, Mulder pulled Alex against him and kissed the slightly swollen lips, forcing them apart, like he had wanted to do for so long. He plunged his tongue deep into the warmth of Krycek's mouth and when he met no resistance, tasted the sweetness that lay within. Alex tasted as good as he remembered. Back when he had sluttishly offered himself to Mulder, when they were partners. He had seemed so young and innocent then. So ready to be kissed and sucked and licked and.......

What was happening to him? For a moment Mulder drew back, tried to slow the frantic pace of his heart, the whirling thoughts that seemed to be filling his head with thoughts of desire and hot, frantic sex. Alex gazed at him coquettishly, smiling slightly, his eyes promising so much. His lips looked almost bruised now, darkened and slightly moist. He was breathing slightly fast, an effect of Mulder's last offensive against his mouth. 

"Go ahead," Alex said softly. "I know what you want. Take it....."

Mulder caught hold of Krycek and dragged him backwards, both men on their feet now and stumbling against each other. Mulder slammed Alex against the wall, and pressed himself closer, not caring any more. The pull of those green eyes was too great. A whirlpool of desire that drew him in, promising wordless delights that would make him their slave forever. And how he wanted to fall into those green depths. To surrender a part of himself to their demands.

"Alex......"

Mulder moaned in protest, the last of his willpower disappearing as strong arms went up around him, holding him close. He could feel how much Alex wanted him. The slight trembling in the body crushed against his, the unmistakable hardness pressed against his hip. Alex moved against him, a slight, delicious friction, one leg lifting and inveigling its way between his thighs, rubbing gently.

"Let's get out of here, I know a place......" Alex finally moved away from him, and Mulder found himself following blindly, through the darkened halls of the empty museum. Apparently the robbery hadn't been discovered yet, the guard must still be unconscious.

Mulder didn't care. 

Alex stopped outside a grey, unmarked door and pulled a lockpick out. The door swung open in seconds. The two of them entered, and found themselves in an abandoned suite of offices, still tenanted by a range of office furniture. Alex pulled Mulder down onto an old couch, and was instantly astride him, pushing him back into the softness of the cushions, ripping at his shirt, unheeding of its care. Long fingers agilely pulled open his belt and zipper. A sigh of triumph as his already swollen cock was drawn free.

"I see you've missed me!" A throaty whisper, followed by a long, slow lick across the surface of Mulder's neck. It was Mulder's turn to moan. His nemesis pulled off his jacket and flung it sideways, followed shortly afterwards by his shirt.

Mulder caught his breath at the sight of his handsome lover, skin smooth and taut over a firmly muscled torso. Alex could have modelled for one of those damned statues, an athlete or runner perhaps. Irresistibly, he ran his fingers across the perfect skin, enjoying the smooth feel of it. Alex grinned wickedly, and leaned in to capture Mulder's mouth under his. He had been waiting so long for this. To be with Mulder again. Then with an animal grace, pulling at his remaining clothes. He slithered down the half naked body next to his and rapidly took care of Mulder's remaining clothing. The agent watched, his cock growing to its full extent, droplets of pre-ejaculate beginning to form at its tip. 

Alex found his mouth close, not entirely by coincidence, to Mulder's magnificently proportioned penis. It was a small, but rewarding step to take the engorged tip into his mouth and taste the long sought flavour of Fox Mulder. It was also good to hear the little gasp that Mulder made when he increased the suction of his lips a little. 

Mulder gazed down at the dark haired young man who was attending to his erection with evident enthusiasm and no shortage of expertise. He watched the movement of the mouth on his cock, the swift glances that seemed to strike into his soul. Then Alex drew back.

"No! Alex.... please" 

Mulder found to his chagrin that his mouth seemed more in tune with his cock than his brain. This was stupid! He and Alex...... It could never work..... So why was he begging the younger man to suck him off? To Alex's obvious amusement. 

Alex had been in control of this encounter from the beginning.

With a superhuman effort, Mulder forced himself to move. In one lithe movement, he pounced on Alex. Suddenly, he was the one in control, and Alex was the one sprawled beneath him. 

"You said I had to take it!" he growled fiercely. He sucked briefly on his fingers. Then he was thrusting them between firm thighs, and trailing them across sensitive skin until he was besieging Alex's tight opening. The expression of shock Alex wore changed abruptly to desire, and he pushed his ass eagerly towards the invading fingers, voicing his approval with a muttered "Oh yeah..."

Alex was in heaven. He was in the arms of a very willing and eager Fox Mulder. One who didn't have to be seduced, like last time..... Who was uncharacteristically in control of Alex's body. When Alex had anticipated being the initiator in this encounter. He had planned to fall to his knees and suck the agent until he screamed. But this was better. Mulder seemed so very aggressive, so demanding.

It seemed like Alex had a lot of practice these days, fulfilling the needs of powerful men. Though he liked being on top better, there was a lot to be said for being filled with Fox Mulder's cock. Alex eagerly anticipated whatever he could get from Mulder. He should have remembered Mulder's peculiar little quirks. He had to convince himself he was still macho, so he had only allowed Alex to take him once. Alex licked his lips in anticipation. Give it time....

Irresistibly Mulder kissed Alex again, enjoying the way the younger man accepted his probing tongue without protest. He could feel the younger man's body moving into a more amenable position beneath him. Somehow the thought that Alex Krycek wanted him so badly brought with it, incredible heat. Alex reclined beneath him like a young god, perfect in every way, his thighs parted and his knees drawn up to provide him with extra leverage. Mulder didn't hesitate to position himself quickly between them. The implied invitation was more than sufficient to bring him close to the edge. 

Mulder felt himself to be alive for the first time in years. It was as if he was possessed by a mysterious force that demanded his body and soul. And the force emanated from his long time rival, one time lover Alex. He was more beautiful than Mulder remembered. His skin seemed to have a luminous quality that defied description, an enchanting, haunting quality that was almost irresistible. 

Both of them must have sensed that something was different this time. If a quick bout of sex was what they had anticipated, then things were suddenly not going to plan. Alex had frozen, staring into Mulder's eyes, and he too remained immobile for a moment. Watching each other. Not sure what had changed, only that it was something soul shaking. Time seemed to pause......

"Alex......" Mulder said uncertainly.

"Yeah...... I know!" The assassin smiled tentatively. "You going to stay there all day...?"

"Maybe."

Softly then. "Okay, if you want to......"

Mulder grinned then. "Maybe not!"

In a single thrust he buried himself inside Alex Krycek, saw the green eyes flash fire, the delectable lips part in a long moan of satisfaction. His strong legs wrapped around his lover's body, pulling him closer. Alex had always been unexpectedly agile in bed, it was something they had delighted in, a long time ago.

He looked, at the moment, as though he was the cat who'd got the cream. Gallons of it, pure and totally satisfying. 

In truth, Alex was finding it difficult to stay in control. Too many times with Ares. Too many long hard thrusts that impaled him utterly. And when Ares took, he held nothing back. Mulder felt the same inside him. The agent was one of the biggest men Alex had ever had, except for *HIM*. The urge to surrender to the demands of his body was becoming too strong. Ares had loved it when his little Alex writhed out of control beneath him, fucking himself frantically into orgasm after orgasm. Now Alex found himself reacting to Mulder the same way.

He screamed helplessly, then he was clawing Mulder deeper, wantonly lifting his hips higher, trying to take in more of Mulder. Trying to bring the ecstasy closer. He saw the flash of astonishment in Mulder's eyes at his abandoned behaviour. Alex Krycek surrendering to him? Losing whatever restraint he possessed? Giving himself body and soul? Alex didn't care. His body was crying out for what Mulder could give him. 

"Fox.... deeper. I want you...... harder.... yes....YES!"

Alex felt his hips surge upwards as he came, unable to quell the physical response, and the howl he made as he reached his peak. Mulder's own sounds changed, his gasps becoming small cries of pleasure, as the waves of Alex's release bore down on him. Then Alex felt the hot flood of Mulder's own fulfilment, as he discharged his seed deep into Alex's body. 

Mulder sagged down on top of his lover, breathing heavily in exertion. He pressed his forehead against Alex's as they both lay still, wrapped up in each other.

"That was incredible!" Mulder murmured in the younger man's ear. He lifted his head slightly, so he could observe the green eyes closely.

"You too! That was so hot......."

"It doesn't have to be just once Alex. Come stay with me. It can be like it was before....."

Alex gently pushed at his lover, until Mulder reluctantly allowed him up. He rose to his feet and shook his head. 

"There are things you don't know. I'm involved with some stuff....."

"I don't give a damn!"

Alex grinned and grabbed his lover's face between two warm hands. 

"You idiot, Mulder! You're not thinking with your brain, are you?"

The thin gold bracelet round his wrist scraped against the smooth skin of Mulder's cheek. Alex leaned in for a kiss that wasn't the heat and fiery torment of their recent sex, but something filled with tenderness and gentle affection. His green eyes were deep as the ocean, somehow more open and needy than Mulder had ever seen from him before.

"Fox......"

"ALEX!"

Both men jumped apart, and whirled as the unexpected voice sounded behind them.

Ares leaned against the wall, deceptively casual in expression, leering at the two naked men. Alex flushed and lowered his eyes. Unlike Mulder, he knew what Ares could do to him if he was annoyed. He tried to make himself appear as non-threatening and submissive as possible.

Ares smirked. Alex was as cowed by the implied threat to himself and his lover as if Ares had yelled a thousand terrible curses at him. The little fool was actually in love with his playmate. Oh yes, Alex would pay for his carelessness. But because Ares considered himself a generous patron, he would make sure Alex's punishment involved a good deal of surrendering of that lush body to his god's whims. Alex would find his penance quite a challenge. Ares grinned unconsciously, and Alex shivered at his master's knowing expression.

//God. Oh god. He knew then that he wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow. If he was even able to stand, that is.//

Alex moaned softly, not sure whether to be afraid or willing. Mulder watched him in shock, as he made his way over to the god and dropped automatically to his knees before Ares. A large hand reached out and petted his little slut's face. Mulder saw a suddenly vulnerable expression on Alex Krycek's face that didn't fit at all with the Alex he had come to know and love. And when did Alex act so submissive to anyone?

"You've attracted my brother's attention, Agent Mulder. That's not something I'd recommend!" The dark eyed man, who appeared to dominate Alex, was watching him closely. "I can protect you, but my services come at a price....."

One hand traced down Alex's cheekbone and then a finger pressed against Alex's passion reddened lips. They parted to let the invader in, and Alex began to suckle enthusiastically on Ares' finger. Mulder watched, transfixed. He felt wildly, irrationally jealous. So it was just another trick by Krycek. Who obviously had other interests, other men......

Why the hell did he care about the actions of that two timing whore? 

He wanted nothing more to do with Alex or his patron.

"Slut!" he whispered softly.

Ares laughed. 

"You're assuming he has a choice, Agent Mulder!"

All Mulder's presumptions shattered. And only Alex's warning glance stopped him from rushing forward to beat the shit out of the dark bearded man. That and the sudden realisation of what was wrong here. The thing his mind had refused to accept until now. Maybe because he had been thinking with his cock and not his brain. 

Alex Krycek had two arms!

The implications were terrifying. There was a power at work here beyond his comprehension.

"You begin to understand." Ares said softly. "My offer is still open, Agent Mulder. Just call my name and I'll come for you."

"Your name?"

"Ares!" the god said. Then he and Alex disappeared in a shimmer of light.

*********

Ares stroked his finger down Alex's chest, flicking across the nipple lightly until it stood firm and proud. The wanton little slut whimpered softly, shivered in distress. Wide green eyes filled with apprehension. Humans were so regrettably prone to sensory overload. Alex had just reached that point, and didn't seem to comprehend what was happening to him. That Ares slightest touch would bring pleasure so overwhelming, it was almost painful. The human's mouth was by now visibly bruised, and not just from the attentions of Ares' hated brother Apollo. Alex had been taken so many times that night, that he could barely lift his head, he was so exhausted. 

Ares laughed unkindly, and reached for Alex's left arm. He pulled the length of gold chain from around Alex's wrist. 

"A partial success, little one. This is the reason you're still alive, and not scampering around on three legs, Alex. My foolish brother didn't realise that my dear wife Aphrodite's necklace snapped in two, when he ripped it away from you. Mind you, Alex. If you didn't want to get fucked senseless, you should never have worn it next to your skin. That's its purpose, after all. My bitch of a wife was always enthusiastic about sex."

He smirked. 

"And of course, your precious Mulder found you as hard to resist as I did!"

His smile deepened further.

"I take it as a personal affront that you're still conscious, Alex. One more time, I think!"

He always did love a challenge.

********

End of Ares Pawn (1/1)

Further episode coming soon.

\--   
megaera

 

* * *

 

TITLE Messenger of the Gods (1/1)  
DATE June 1999  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere.  
RATING NC-17  
CONTENT WARNING m/m slash, mild spanking  
CATEGORY M/K, K/Other   
SPOILERS None. Hercules the legendary journeys crossover.  
SUMMARY Fourth in the My Hero series, to be found on TERMA. Thanks to Czara for encouragement, Beta reading, and listening to my gossip.  
DISCLAIMER Chris Carter and 1013 invented them and use them to tantalise us. Can they blame us if we dream a little? Ares belongs to Renaissance Pictures/MCA/Universal. Of course, even before that, he belonged to Greek civilisation, all hail to it. No infringement is intended.  


* * *

Messenger of the Gods  
By Megaera  


********

"Truce?" Alex Krycek stared down long lashes at the man who haunted his dreams.

"You have to ask?" Mulder frowned slightly. "I'm not going to beat you up today Alex."

Green eyes gleamed with sly humour. "Yeah, well. Sometimes it's hard to be sure with you Mulder!"

Mulder gave an exasperated sigh. Alex Krycek had to be one of the most infuriating, irritating damn.... He forced the feeling down. This was exactly how they usually ended up fighting. He ignored the subtle jibe and concentrated on the issue at hand. When Alex had arranged to meet him in a downtown bar, all he could think about was their last encounter.

Alex beneath him, green eyes aflame with desire....

Alex kneeling before Ares, looking so apprehensive .....

He had realised with more than a little amusement, that his protective instincts were being roused by Alex Krycek, of all people. He studied the younger man's face for a moment. There was something there, a hint of vulnerability that he had never seen before. Like Alex was living on a knife edge and his grip on sanity was beginning to slip. Absurd that he wanted to protect the rat. Wasn't it?

Alex saw that he was preoccupied, and stared into the depths of his drink, silent and still. Finally Mulder raised his eyes again and asked the question that had so consumed him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Was he imagining it, or did a tiny flicker of gratitude appear in the green depths of Krycek's eyes.

"No!" A whisper. Then with more confidence. "That's not what he likes....... I can cope with it Mulder, just leave it alone."

"Alex....."

"Nice to know you care!" Back came the cocky young punk Krycek who so irritated him. Mulder wouldn't rise to the bait. Mulder ignored the none too subtle attempt to divert his attention. Instead he reached over and caught at the long fingers of the renewed left hand, and raised it to study the miracle up close. He couldn't tell that it wasn't original. Alex's palm was slightly roughened and Mulder casually traced a finger across it in wonder. Then irresistibly, he raised it to his lips. There was a small gasp. Alex tried to pull the hand away. Mulder forestalled the action by taking the index finger into his mouth and sucking it in slowly in an unmistakable gesture. 

Alex looked like a wild animal caught in a spotlight. Frightened by what he sensed was happening to them. Mulder wasn't sure himself where this was going to lead. But he had to try.

"Outside....." he said in a low voice. "I'll meet you out in the alley." 

He would swear with certainty, that Alex's eyes went incandescent with heat. A brief nod, then he made his way out of the bar, and round the back of the building.

He was met after only a few moments, by a shadowy, leather jacketed presence. He sensed Alex's scrutiny, although he couldn't see the other man's expression. There was a tension in the younger man that he couldn't quite hide. And an anxiety in the voice.

"Do you want me Mulder?" A wary question, half fearful of rejection. And Mulder couldn't blame him. So many meetings over the last couple of years had led only to pain and anger. But that last time... Alex had been changed. Mulder couldn't remember ever seeing such longing in the green eyes. That was what made him reach out now, and caress the side of Alex's face with a previously undisplayed tenderness. He sensed the eyes close, felt Alex lean into the touch, as if Mulder was satisfying some inner need.

"You don't know......" Alex said. "When he touches me........ I wish........." He hesitated.

Mulder moved closer. Not sure what he was doing any more or why. Only that it was right. His hands in the darkness finding Alex easily, moving across the younger man's body until he was enfolding Alex in his arms. All their hate, all their undirected passion had come to this. He and Alex together at last. Alex no longer fought him, merely yielded to the inevitable, leaning his head against Mulder's shoulder with a tired sigh. Two arms wrapping round Mulder's waist and holding on tight. 

Mulder's lips brushed against silky dark hair. He breathed in the younger man's masculine scent, enjoying their closeness. And more, for having Alex this close to him stirred memories of their last encounter.

A very real left hand insinuated itself between them, and rather expertly, Mulder thought, began to open his jeans and reach for his more than appreciative cock. Mulder caught a glimpse of a wicked green gaze, the incorrigible smile of an amoral rat. He didn't mind at all. He had seen, for a moment, the real Alex, the one he.......

Loved?

Time to ponder that later. At the moment, a certain rat was rather insistently bringing his skills to bear on Mulder's awakening erection. Not one to tolerate a loss of control, he reciprocated, dragging Alex's head towards his, and kissing him, with a passion that surprised them both. Alex was the one to draw apart finally, panting, away from that duel of tongues. A flash of the Krycek smile reminded him of the Cheshire cat, all satisfaction and pleasure. Mulder was hard now, responsive to the slowly stroking fingers that had never stopped their self imposed task of awakening his erection. Irresistibly, he reached for Alex and smiled when he touched the hard mound that was beneath blue denim. He nudged his thigh forward between Alex's legs, and the younger man, cat like, began to rub himself against Mulder with little moans. Those jeans had to be so tight by now. And Alex was plainly enjoying himself.

Alex flung his head back, lips parted in wanton disregard, panting with exertion, his thigh muscles clenching the older man's leg, as he strained to bring himself off against Mulder's body. His hand moistened by the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Mulder's penis, was sliding up and down the erection in his hand, in counterpoint to his movements. 

Mulder reached out and unzipped the other man's flies, Alex barely pausing in his increasingly urgent thrusting. The younger man looked so hot, so ready........ Fox Mulder was beginning to lose his co-ordination, to instinctively respond to the *want* signals his body was generating. Thinking with his brain wasn't a priority any more. All he wanted to do was bury himself within the all-too-willing body that rubbed itself against him in urgency. Green eyes sparked with amusement, as Alex paused, moaning in desire, fumbling his jeans off. 

This was crazy, they were in a public place, and he wanted Alex wrapped around him. Enclosing him. Not humping like crazy teens in an alley.

An inspiration followed.

Mulder's arms around Alex, he lifted the younger man easily, so that Alex was sitting on the hood of his car, legs spread slightly to accommodate Mulder's body. Alex looked surprised, then amused. He stretched out on the hood of Mulder's car in a spread-eagled pose.

"Like your new hood ornament?" A laughing tease.

Mulder growled, then he was between those spread thighs, pressing the head of his cock against Alex's tightness, and burying himself deeply, in one smooth thrust. He startled Alex with the speed of his move, and the younger man gave a long, low moan of pleasure. 

He withdrew a little, then thrust forward again. With a yelp, Alex felt himself sliding on the newly waxed metal surface, and clutched at Mulder. Then he had the bright idea of wrapping his legs around his lover to steady himself. Each time Mulder bore down on him, he could feel his back slide across the hood. The coolness of the metal was a startling contrast tot the heat powering it's way inside him. Alex arched as he felt his balls beginning to contract upwards in orgasm. He screamed in denial. It was too soon. Far too quick. But his body had its own agenda, and being taken by Fox Mulder was guaranteed to bring him to the brink quickly. What he really wanted was Fox, a bed and three days to explore every inch of the strong body. 

In truth, Alex was used to Ares by now, and the god's reckless disregard for his human's endurance. One quick session with Mulder barely took the edge off his appetite for sex.

Alex was helpless to stop himself exploding, his semen jetting against Fox Mulder, and heard the F.B.I. agent groan, as he was clasped inside his lover's body, and milked dry by Alex's own orgasm. 

Mulder sagged forward on top of Alex, breathing hard, barely seeing the man beneath him. He sighed into Alex's neck.

"We really need to do something about this urge to find a public spot and have sex, Alex!"

"Maybe a bed next time....," the younger man replied, grinning. 

He pushed at Mulder's dead weight, and sat up, still balanced on the hood. Mulder passed him his jeans, as the older man fastened up his flies. 

They kissed again, longer and slower this time. Alex could already feel himself stirring again. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

"I have to go...... HE wants to see me." 

Mulder gripped his hand for a moment. "Be careful."

Alex winked at him, then turned and walked into the shadows. The last thing Mulder saw was a gleam of green eyes. 

***********

"You've been with him, haven't you, you little slut? After I forbade it!" Ares glared at his human servant. Alex looked all too defensive, though he shook his head frantically.

"No.... I swear....." 

"Fool1" Ares snarled. "Did you think I wouldn't know! I was watching the two of you together!"

Alex flushed guiltily, and lowered his head.

"Shall I punish you, Alex?"

In the blink of an eye, Alex Krycek was naked before Ares. He really was extremely entertaining, this resourceful human. So very sly in many ways. He hadn't exactly told the truth about where he was going, but hadn't lied either. 

"You said that you were meeting a contact Alex. Fox Mulder is anything but that!" Alex bit his lip to stop himself replying unwisely. 

Ares laughed to himself. And in one swift motion shoved Alex forward so that he was sprawled on his stomach on the silk of Ares bed. Before the human could scramble to his feet again, Ares lightly smacked the tautly muscled ass once, twice. Half a dozen times in all. Tender skin began to redden slightly. He rather enjoyed the yells of outrage that followed each impact. A hand firmly pressed in the centre of Alex's back stopped the human from moving. Though Alex tried, he couldn't quite reach the god's hand to try and free himself.

 Not that he would have the strength. 

The human lost all pretence of obedience and twisted desperately, trying to free himself. Another warning smack and Alex stilled. The eyes that turned to glare at the god were green embers, bright with a most unwise rage. So his little human did still have fire. Ares delighted in it. So much more entertaining than his previous passivity. Alex spat curses at his patron, and then fell silent, perhaps realising how imprudent he was being. Especially with his ass so temptingly presenting itself for Ares appreciation.

"So, my little firebrand...... It seems the lovely Fox can ignite quite a flame in you." Ares saw the sudden apprehension that Alex displayed. "Oh don't worry, my lovely one, I have no intention of harming such a prize. But I urge you to bring him to me, we could have such amusing times together. Picture it Alex. Your Fox kneeling below you to catch your seed in his mouth as I take you. Or sheathing himself in you, as I plunder his treasures. Neither of you would regret it."

Alex had gone very still at the first mention of Fox, and it seemed that he could indeed picture the three of them together, because he moaned softly, and pressed his hand into his mouth to muffle his sounds. Ares chuckled.

"It does have a certain appeal, doesn't it!" 

Alex gave a small nod, but stayed silent.

I'm eager to taste him Alex. He looks honey sweet." Another small nod, in reluctant agreement.

Ares let one hand stray down Alex's back, and between his legs, circling his lover's tight opening. Gently probing within and finding what they sought.

"Yes Alex..." Ares sounded hoarse with rising lust. "You're still slippery, where he spilled his essence inside you. I was hoping you would be. So very nice of you to make yourself ready for me this way. So that when I take you, I can smell his scent, feel his slickness, all at the same time." 

In one fluid thrust, he buried himself inside Alex Krycek, sliding in easily, enjoying immensely, the slickness of Mulder's semen in his human's hot tightness. The human gave a small cry as he was filled by the god's hugeness. A good thing Alex had spread himself once already this evening, for Mulder. Otherwise Ares would have been too much for him, unprepared. Then, to his delight, Alex was no longer pretending disinterest in the proceedings, but was actively moving himself beneath the god. One hand though, was still jammed in his mouth, though by now was marked by a semi-circular bite mark. 

Ares loved how slutty Alex Krycek got when he was being taken, hard, from behind. He rode the human's body eagerly, glad that he had seen fit to encourage Alex's considerable talents. The way he would open himself like that, offering all that he possessed...... Quite charming. And the thought of a threesome had not been quickly rejected........ Very good. The prospect of taming a Fox to amuse him and his rat was delightful, especially if he enlisted Alex's co-operation.

He felt the tension gather in the younger man's body, then Alex howled his pleasure as he was driven past the point of no return by his patron. And Ares released his own seed into Alex's eagerly welcoming body. 

And then he began again.

********

Alex sagged in languor against the silks when Ares had finished with him. Periodically, he would rub at the sore place where he had been smacked, and mutter under his breath. Ares smirked. Perhaps Alex had learned his lesson, perhaps not. But Alex was playing the indignant lover to perfection. He would have to remember the threat of spanking when he next wanted to control the young man. Not harmful, but certainly humiliating for the beautiful human. And he could always hope that Alex would decide not to follow instructions. Sooner or later, he would slip......

Such diverting amusements.

And in the meantime, a small job or two for Ares would keep Alex busy, while he negotiated with his fellow gods Apollo and the bitch Aphrodite. He had claimed to Alex that she was his wife. In truth, they had shard a few trysts, but that was as far as it had gone. But it gave reassurance to the human, to think he had more than one outlet for his er..... creative juices.....

********

Alex felt as though he was back at the F.B.I. and standing before A.D. Skinner. The Smoking man, Spender, had that kind of authority. And he was angry at the moment because his most useful employee had been on an unauthorised absence. Alex sighed to himself. Given the option, he feared Ares' anger far more than that of his usual patron. But Spender's annoyance was.... inconvenient. He had to stand facing the man and endure his verbal tirade. Telling your boss you were sorry but you had been fucked by a Greek god wasn't the most believable excuse in the world.

Mind you, sitting down at the moment would have been worse.

Outburst over, and Spender lit a cigarette. He coldly stared at Alex, wondering if the rumours were true. That Alex Krycek had been seen around town with Mulder. On the face of it, theirs was an unlikely pairing. Still, if Alex could find a way to manipulate Mulder, then that too could prove useful. 

In the meantime, however, Alex could redeem himself by fulfilling a commission for the Consortium. Their Greek link, who used the somewhat ridiculous pseudonym of Aristotle, wanted to sell certain pieces of stolen historic art on the black market. Well, it was one way to get funds! Alex could take him to meet their contact, and arrange matters such as the exchange of goods discretely.

Alex looked surprisingly wary when Greek art was mentioned. 

Spender did hope that the young operative wasn't going to be difficult about this. But Alex remained silent as he explained what was required. Then he walked over to the door, and invited the Greek man into the room to meet Alex. 

Green eyes turned an alert gaze on the newcomer. A tall, black eyed man in an expensive business suit, with his long dark hair tied in a pony tail, who wore a familiar sensual smile. Spender heard Alex gasp, and the younger man suddenly flushed, looking dumbfounded.

"That's not possible! He can't be........." Alex said.

"Hello Alex," Ares said. "I understand you're going to help me research the international art market." His tone was friendly, but his eyes warned the human to beware of his next words.

"........Yes....... Sir." 

What else could Alex say? But why was *he* interested enough in antiquities that he would disguise himself as a human to search them out like this?

No doubt, time would tell.

**********

End of Messenger of the gods (1/1)

\--  
megaera

 

* * *

 

TITLE God Send (1/1)  
AUTHOR Megaera  
DATE September 1999  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere, but only if you enjoyed the story  
CONTENT WARNING m/m sex .NC-17  
CATEGORY M/K/Other  
SUMMARY Apollo and Ares strive for a prize, who will win in the end.  
DISCLAIMER All these beautiful men belong to someone else. All I have of them are my dreams and stories. You can't forbid a dream or take a copyright out on a wish. A thousand more will take its place......  
COMMENTS Latest in the Ares/My Hero stories. Thanks to Czara as always for Beta reading, and Michael, who wanted Slut!Mulder.

* * *

God Send  
By Megaera  


*********

Mulder stared thoughtfully at the screen of his computer. He regularly got snippets of information from the Lone Gunmen which were by degrees, amusing, far-fetched or red hot, depending on his luck. But this time whatever it was, the guys wanted to keep it secret even from e mail. Serious stuff then. He was as paranoid as they were when it came to the possibilities of computer spying. He would have to go over to their place tonight to get the latest scoop.

He could tell that Langly had composed this message. There was a characteristic tone to his messages that lacked Frohike's secretiveness or Byer's precision. He would go of course. What else did he have to do tonight. Just dream about a certain pair of wicked green eyes, that's all. It had been weeks since he had heard from that damned........

He tried abruptly to ignore the dryness in his mouth, the suggestion of desolation he felt. He wanted desperately to know if Alex was alright. But how could he find out without alerting Ares? It wasn't as if a Greek god's movements would be chronicled on a computer. In fact, there was only one way he could think of to find out what he wanted to know. And he wasn't ready for that final step towards damnation yet. Not if he still had a chance to stay independent.

He wasn't going to share Ares' bed and offer the god his body. Not yet.

But when he lay alone in the night with only his memories for warmth, the loneliness was *so* hard to bear. More than once he had bitten his lip to stop himself from crying out the god's name, begging for one thing. Alex

Yes, a night of paranoid gossip and the likelihood of a cheesy sci-fi flick and a few beers would take his mind off his dilemma.

*********

Ares smiled patiently as his pretty human struggled to keep up with him. Mortals were so lacking in stamina these days. Why, in the old days of glory, every man was a hero, striving to perform great deeds and dying glorious deaths, as he smiled benevolently down upon them. For an instant, nostalgia carried his mind away from his most pressing problem of the moment. Then the heavy sigh of a not entirely patient Alex Krycek recalled him to the present. Ah yes. The hoard. His frown was brief, he knew Alex wasn't really feeling frustrated with his divine master. The little slut would never dare defy his great lord. Arrogant as always, the thought that Alex would be disobedient never occurred to Ares.

Alex glared at Ares as the god moved forward once more. He seemed to have been relegated to an errand boy once more, following in the footsteps of someone with more power. Why did Ares persist in forcing his way through this damned undergrowth when he could have instantly brought them to the site of the archaeological dig? The god seemed to have developed a most uncharacteristic caution in his approach to the site.

It had taken long weeks of searching, mainly by Alex, to find out the precise location of the site where certain Consortium colleagues had found a treasure trove of gold and precious objects. A site disturbingly close to Skyland mountain. No surprise that the secretive Consortium financed itself through black market transactions such as art theft. But tracking down their source. Difficult! Only the authorisation given by Spender had enabled Alex to get this far. And Alex *really* didn't want to know what the dig was a cover for.

He realised abruptly that Ares had come to a halt, and hurriedly joined his master. Ares was crouched down, peering through the branches of a tree at the activity below. He studied the scene for what seemed like an interminable time before giving a sigh of relief and rising to his feet.

"He's not here! We don't need to be cautious any more!"

With that curious aside , Ares made his way down towards the Consortium crew, who were quite as adept as expected at maintaining the illusion of innocence. The only signs that they weren't just an archaeological team were the signs that each of the two men on duty wore shoulder holsters. Alex's trained eyes spotted the tell tale bulges immediately.

Alex was left wondering just who exactly Ares had been so apprehensive about meeting.

*********

"Say Mulder. What do you think of this?"

With a flourish, Langly yanked out a lethal looking sword, two feet long, with a big red stone in the hilt. He swung it rather awkwardly in a flourish towards his friend. Mulder leapt hurriedly backwards before the clumsy swordsman could do him some permanent damage. Which was probable, considering Langly's poor co-ordination, not to mention eyesight. Mulder didn't like the way the thing was aimed just below waist level either. Not one bit.

"Put it down, you idiot!" Mulder yelped.

With a slightly disappointed shrug, the amateur Zorro placed the sword back in its rather tatty holster. Then he grinned, spirits restored, as he launched into the tale of how he had got his hands on the thing.

"You won't believe this, Mulder, but this is a genuine antique. It could be hundreds of years old! Just imagine, it may once have been used in a real battle....."

"I'd expect a real sword to have some scratches on it, if it had ever been in serious combat!" Frohike said in a doubtful voice.

"You could always get the FBI labs to run a luminol test on it, to see if you can detect any traces of blood...." Byers said in a helpful tone. Mulder cringed at the thought of asking the lab to oblige.

"Nah!" Langly grinned. "No time. I plan to display this little beauty at the Dungeons and Dragons Con this weekend! I plan to go for the whole mediaeval look this year. My *Death* costume last year wasn't so successful."

"Probably that ridiculous plastic scythe you insisted on carrying around." Frohike muttered.

Langly was undeterred. "Precisely. That's why I wanted something a bit more authentic........"

"Exactly what was it you wanted to tell me?" Mulder interrupted irritably. Somehow he wasn't in the mood for light-hearted banter at the moment.

"That's the odd thing!" Langly said. "The guy I bought the sword from swears it came from a secret government base out in the Virginia backwoods. He's an archaeology student, and he said that they're doing some sort of secret experiments there. He doesn't know what precisely, but he thinks his professor is in on it. And anyway, who ever heard of European artefacts being dug up in America anyway?"

"Well......" Frohike began.

"Please! Not the theory about the Ancient Greeks discovering America again!" Byers and Langly both cried out in unison.

"Well an ancient Greek coin was discovered on a dig in the Mid West in 1933....." Frohike retorted.

Mulder bowed his head in defeat. "Alright! Enough! I'll check out your site!"

They certainly knew how to get their own way. Much like a certain green eyed Rat.......

********

"Maybe if you told me what you were looking for, I could help you........" Professor Scrutton glared at Alex, who was deeply involved in his computer file system, calling up picture after picture of ancient artefacts for Ares to scrutinise. Each picture seemed to meet with a rejection. Ares was growing more irritable with each failure.

Alex sighed. "Are there no more artefacts at this site?" he finally asked, when all of the files had been rejected.

The professor shook his head tiredly. "We haven't yet finished excavating the site....," he said hopefully. "But there are sensitive Department of Defence facilities here. Are you sure you have security clearance?" This time both Alex and Ares glared at the hapless man.

*********

"What are we looking for?" Alex hesitantly broached the subject of his curiosity with Ares.

The War God gave a grim frown. "A weapon!" he snarled.

"But couldn't you just snap your fingers and........"

"No!" Ares growled impatiently. "If it were that easy, I would do it! The object I want is itself magical and can hide itself from me! And if I use my power to find it, my rival will *notice* and try to take it from me. He would love to see me at a disadvantage! You met him Alex! Apollo!"

*********

Mulder scanned the small valley with his mini-binoculars. Too many guns to his trained eye, for just a dig in the hills. He slithered down the slope as silently as possible, and tried to sneak closer to the site of operations.

The sight of a familiar dark-haired figure made him freeze. Then he ducked down to the concealment of some bushes. But his abrupt motion came too late. The metallic sound of a rifle being cocked told him that he had been found. And when a harsh voice prompted him to turn, hands on his head, his captor grinned and pointed to the two beams of a laser security system that he had crossed.

He was pushed forward towards a brick built building on the side of the site, and caught a brief glimpse of a shocked Alex, staring at him in horror, as he was taken inside.

Damn. Now what? His captors led him past several grim looking rooms and he had no doubt from their avid expressions, that this must be a very boring assignment. And he was going to provide some *interesting* entertainment, later. When the important visitors had gone.

********

Ares too, had noticed the human who had been captured by these ridiculous mortals with their spy games and alien fantasies. Now here was an opportunity for him to profit by. Alex had looked appalled by Mulder's plight, so he would no doubt show his appreciation if Ares was to drop a few hints about helping Mulder. And the beautiful Fox........ Ares burned to educate Mulder in his particular tastes.

The sword could wait. If it was still in the ground it was safe for now. And if it had been found by a human there would be consequences to pay. At least Apollo wasn't here, which meant that Ares wasn't yet a laughing stock among his brother gods. He sighed.

How exactly had he let his sword get stolen anyway......?

********

 Ares looked at the handcuffed figure who knelt in front of him, head bowed. He could move silently when he chose to, and Fox Mulder didn't realise he was there even when he made a small sigh of appreciation at the sight before him. Even in such an undignified position, bound and helpless, Fox Mulder was worth looking at. Oh yes! The admittedly high quality suit managed to conceal the fine lines of his athletic body, but Mulder was still an admirable specimen of humanity. The short dark hair, clean and shining, the strong jaw and the broad shoulders. Looking down on this tempting mortal, Ares appreciatively noted the well proportioned lower body. It would indeed be delightful to strip this one and view such a select morsel at close quarters. Perhaps this outing was not a complete failure then.

He chuckled aloud, and Fox Mulder's head jerked upwards in surprise. Mulder frowned at his distinguished visitor, and tried to look nonchalant, though in this, he didn't quite succeed.

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me?" Mulder said coolly. As if Greek gods appeared to him every day.

Ares smiled. Mulder was quite charming. The games these little mortals chose to play! As if their lives were of any consequence!

"Merely inquiring if you were comfortable here." Ares lied.

"Sure!" Mulder snapped. "I couldn't be better. The accommodation leaves a bit to be desired, but I'm making the best of things!" He shifted uncomfortably in his bonds. His arms were stretched tightly behind him, and the circulation was restricted in his lower arms. His muscles were starting to ache and he was beginning to feel cold and hungry.

Ares sensed all of Mulder's discomfort, and smiled in amusement. So lovely to have a dominant position in one's bargaining.

"A pity, Agent Mulder. I was about to offer you the chance to make a deal with me, isn't that how you Federal types would put it? A way out of your dilemma, which would be advantageous to us both......"

 Mulder glared. "I can guess what sort of deal! I give you certain privileges and you magically release me! Hell will have to freeze over first!"

Ares was even more amused by the human's desperate efforts to remain independent. Like a worm wriggling on a hook.

"Don't be so fierce in your rejection of my offer. You haven't heard what I have to say yet."

  Mulder shrugged. He really had no choice but to listen.

"You don't want to sacrifice your virtue, Mulder. Very noble, I'm sure. But what if you got something, or should I say *someone* that you wanted very much, as part of the deal? You will occasionally serve my needs....... but at least half your time may be spent alone with Alex Krycek! Perhaps more, if you and he can learn to er...... co-operate in serving me."

"You son of.........!"

Ares lifted a finger in warning. Mulder froze, then bowed his head again. Distantly, the sound of footsteps echoed, coming towards them. Mulder shivered as he realised the reality of his situation. He had to choose whether to accept pain and humiliation at the hands of his captors, or be with Alex. Just that he would have to play the whore occasionally in payment. So the choice came down to offering himself to the War God or to a few soldiers.....

"Alright!" Mulder whispered.

"I knew you could be reasonable!" Ares smirked.

********

Reclining naked on the bed, all alone in that strange cavernous place that was Ares' most secret lair, Alex sighed in loneliness. Oh yes, Ares would come to this place often, and Alex would generally find that those intense bouts of physical release more than stimulating. But Ares wasn't a companion he could talk to. There was little warmth to the god's lovemaking. No gentle caresses, or casual, loving embraces. Nothing to warm the heart of a human. He had long since guessed that Ares' race must be incapable of so many human emotions. Ares just seemed to feel jealousy, desire and greed. And recent events suggested he felt fear too! It was easy to daydream about a pair of challenging and occasionally affectionate hazel eyes, and their tall, strong-willed owner. Alex sighed. The last he had seen of Mulder was when the consortium goons had taken their prisoner away for questioning. Alex hadn't dared risk Ares' wrath to find out what had happened to Mulder. The agent had often faced strong opponents before, and had always managed to beat the odds. But it didn't stop a small stirring of worry inside Alex. He would have to please Ares greatly and beg like the sweet little human he pretended to be, for a small favour or two.

The air in front of Alex abruptly began to shimmer, and the human hurriedly took up a position he knew his divine lover appreciated -lying on the bed, naked and uncovered, legs wide in welcome. It had been known for Ares to appear naked and take his human lover within seconds of materialising. Alex, having a fine sense of survival, was *always* ready to offer himself to serve Ares' needs. He sensed that his mercenary attitude occasionally amused Ares. But what the hell! It was only sex. And great sex too.

Alex tilted his head back a little, exposing the fine, long tendons in his neck to best advantage. A vaguely sluttish, sleepy appearance tonight perhaps. Alex bit his lips a little to make them appear flushed and kissable. Ares liked to make a theatrical appearance before his human, so Alex had a few moments longer. He only just had time to pinch his nipples quickly to make them stand proud before his lover materialised.

Side by side with Fox Mulder!

Ares chuckled as the two humans stared at each other in wide-eyed surprise. He had half expected his wanton little Alex to be ready for him. But the little slut had outdone himself this time! He looked exceptionally fuckable tonight, lying like that on the bed, open and ready for action. It had quite shocked his demure little Fox, whose mouth was open and whose cock was rising to attention even as Ares watched him. Fox evidently didn't know whether to criticise Alex for his wanton but beautiful display or applaud the sight appreciatively. His body was even now making the choice for him.

Alex was just as surprised, and a delightful flush was suffusing its way across the human's skin, reaching parts of the body that didn't normally register embarrassment. It was indeed difficult to ignore such a charming human sacrifice. Ares was a god, after all. But if he manipulated the two of them properly.......... Ares grinned in anticipation.

"You should be safe here, Agent Mulder." Ares said coolly, as if Alex was beneath his notice. "I'll be back later. Alex, you should know that your friend has agreed to serve me. Make sure he understands my requirements!"

Alex gasped in astonishment. Ares smirked as he disappeared. He intended to spy on the two lovers for a time before he returned to the cavern. He expected their reunion to be quite an stimulating sight. And then, when he was unable to hold back his arousal any more, he would return and initiate Mulder into the sacred mysteries of his service. The foremost mystery being how many times he could make Fox Mulder scream his name that night.

He just *knew* there was a hot little slut waiting to find satisfaction, inside that cool facade.

********

"What the hell was that all about?" Mulder almost shouted, glaring at the Rat who had somehow gnawed his way deep under the agent's skin. When he had seen the abandoned way Alex had stretched himself out on the silken sheets, long limbs stretched out, and the look of desire on the Rat's face, he had felt so angry, so very betrayed........ He had been thinking of Alex as some kind of victim, forced to do the bidding of the fearsome God of War. Not this..... this open desire to please Ares. That damned Rat had tricked him again! Forced him into some kind of mad bargain with Ares because he had thought......

Had it all been an elaborate deception? The sweet words, the flashes of the vulnerable, needy Alex that he had come to care about more deeply than he cared to contemplate. And now he had seen another side of Alex. The seductive, beautiful whore, who had been about to offer Ares pleasure of his own free will. Had Alex offered him the same thing? An artfully crafted image designed to please, from a skilful liar?

"Damn you, Alex," he whispered.

The green eyes flashed with some deep emotion.

"He's not the sort of *man* you can refuse, Mulder. I wanted to survive. And I was always taught to do a job to the best of my ability. I'm sorry you don't approve, but that's just too bad!" The voice choked off into a sob.

Mulder saw a single tear trickling down Alex's cheek.

Mulder felt as if he was breaking. Like a ship grounding itself on needles of rock. It was time to make a choice. Was he always going to mistrust Alex? That was hardly the basis of a relationship. Or was there some way they could work things out? Why, only minutes before, he had been willing to offer up body and possibly soul to Ares, just for a chance at happiness.

Alex dropped his gaze to the very obvious bulge in Mulder's pants. The evidence that whatever Mulder thought, there was one thing between them that still worked. He moved slowly forward.

Mulder didn't back away.

Alex reached out and touched the hardness he felt there. Mulder gave a little sigh, perhaps a moan. Then the Rat began to draw down the zip and free the other man's erection from the constricting cloth. Unhesitatingly, he lowered his lips to take Mulder's penis in his mouth, and began to roll his tongue round the head. Alex took more in, gradually increasing the contact between them. Though his partner was making small sounds of enjoyment, Alex didn't lessen his ministrations. It wasn't until a hand came up to caress his hair that he knew he had been forgiven. He pulled away from Mulder for a moment, leaving the other man gasping.

It was the work of only a few moments to pull Mulder down on the bed and fling aside various items of clothing, then the Rat continued what he had started, with barely a loss of rhythm.

*********

Ares had watched in grudging admiration as Alex seduced and bedded the delightful Fox Mulder. He forced away a small twinge of jealousy that his little rat would so readily offer himself to another. It came as no surprise to note that Alex was as artful a little beguiler as any human he had ever met. It would take a stronger man than Fox Mulder to withstand the pressure of those seductive lips on one's cock. Or say no to having those firmly muscled legs wrapped round an all too eager body. Mulder didn't even try to fight Alex off. And Ares watched in delight as the Rat lowered himself onto Fox Mulder's impressive erection and athletically rode his lover to a powerful climax.

They really were so delightful together. He massaged his swollen length in anticipation. Soon. Very soon, Fox. He had indicated to Alex what his desire was, and the Rat knew his master well enough to obey his wishes. Not that Ares would have harmed such a delightful bed-partner. But it was always wise to keep up appearances. And Alex was curious what Fox would do, though he tried to hide it.

Soon, Fox.

********

Mulder lay on his back, with Alex's head pillowed on his chest. A pleasant feeling of lassitude and the aftermath of orgasm made him lay still, smiling. He wound dark locks of hair idly round his fingers, as he casually stroked Alex's hair. Alex was almost purring with contentment.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Mulder said softly, "When I saw you, I thought......well, it doesn't matter."

"Go on, say it!" Alex said softly. Mulder struggled to choose his words carefully.

"I was jealous," Mulder admitted. "That he can have you whenever he wants to, and I can't......."

Alex sighed. "You're here now, Fox. We're together for once. In a bed! Not some back alley....." Alex gently kissed his lover. Mulder accepted the small gesture of affection with a smile. "You agreed to his terms, didn't you! He'd only bring you here for one thing, Fox, and it's not for a friendly reunion."

"Yes! I said...... he could do what he wanted. I've wanted to be with you for so long now. It seemed the easiest way..... Just a few minutes of spreading my legs, closing my eyes and pretending it's you."

Alex laughed. The sound had an odd note of hysteria to it.

"He's a god, Fox. You'll never be the same again afterwards..... I wasn't."

"You're worth it, Alex!" Mulder kissed him. It was the closest he had come to openly declaring his love. They began to kiss fiercely now, trying to block out the future for a while, bodies already slick with sweat as they began to move against each other in arousal once more.

"He'll come soon!" Alex said after a while, breaking apart from his lover. He dropped his gaze to Mulder's burgeoning erection. "He'll want you ready for him......" He dipped his mouth to the centre of Mulder's chest, tasting his lover's salty flavour. "You're not used to this. Letting a man inside you...."

Mulder flushed, and Alex gave a knowing smile. "Let me help you......."

He slipped two forefingers in his mouth to dampen them, then with a flash of green eyes, found the older man's tightness. His slick fingers began to work their way inside. Mulder gave a small exhalation, and Alex sensed his body tense.

"Shhh, Fox. Trust me!" Alex grinned at the other man. Mulder forced himself to relax, spread his legs wider and accept Alex's touch. Fingers, one at a time, began to work deeper inside him. He moaned at the strange sensation. He had only done this a few times before, and those occasions had been uncomfortable and not particularly fulfilling. Wrong partner, wrong circumstances. Alex though. He trusted Alex, didn't he? A fine time to decide in the negative. The rat's eyes gleamed wickedly, so knowing. Mulder forced himself to relax, close his eyes and explore the sensation of Alex's touch. Not painful, the way Alex was so slowly rubbing and circling his fingers inside.....

Alex found a certain place inside him and pressed *down.*

Mulder screamed, his eyes opening wide with astonishment. How the hell could he have been so ignorant, in his youthful fumblings, of *this* sensation? Why had he never let Alex do this before? Alex began a slow, steady stroking that soon had Mulder rock hard and aching for more. He was moaning softly in time to those penetrative caresses.

"Like that huh?" Alex's voice had taken on a husky note and Mulder saw through half-lidded eyes that Alex was himself sporting an impressive erection. Mulder was unaware of how beautiful his own body looked. Or that *two* sets of eyes were watching him in appreciation.

"Turn over," Alex spoke softly. "Let me show you how much better it gets....."

 Mulder complied. He found himself lying face down on those same silken sheets, their smooth fabric deliciously smooth against his hardness. He knew what Alex wanted, and unbidden, opened his legs much wider, open to Alex's hot gaze, barely able to keep his body still as the fingers resumed their expert touch. A second, almost unbearable flash of sensation as the seducing rat touched his tongue to the inside of Mulder's thigh and lapped across the skin, the hot sensation of his mouth, his breath, making Mulder gasp aloud. The tongue travelled slowly up his thigh, then across to the base of his sac.

"Yes, oh yes, Alex!" He couldn't bear it any longer. Mulder had to feel more. "Please! Do it!"

A smothered laugh was his only response. He moaned again in frustration, and pushed upwards against the seducing touch. He sensed Alex draw back momentarily, and hissed in frustration.

"Shhh babe. It'll be worth the wait. I promise!" Alex sounded as if he was just as frustrated as Mulder. Just as desperate for this.

*********

The moment had come. Seeing Alex play Fox Mulder's body like a fine instrument was more than Ares could take. His pretty rat had unknown depths to him, that much was certain. Such expressive sensuality, that he could so soon reduce the cool Fox to ecstasy. Ares smiled. He would investigate Alex's limits at another time. Mulder writhing on the silk was too tempting an image. He materialised silently behind the sensual young human, and ran a finger down Alex's spine. The other hand not quite patiently, held his imposing erection.

Alex turned to look at the god, and Ares noted with amusement the expression of absolute dismay that his rat displayed. Alex wanted Fox for himself, that was plain. Too bad, little rat. Next time perhaps. A single crook of the finger and Alex moved out of the way, to let Ares take his place. The momentary pause in Alex's ministrations made Mulder whimper in frustration. Alex looked anguished as Ares gently positioned himself between Mulder's legs. Such a tempting invitation could not be ignored. Ares slowly began to caress Mulder's smooth skin, and the human sighed in pleasure.

Alex wasn't happy at all by these developments. He shook his head at Ares, his eyes begging in mute appeal. Alex didn't quite dare defy the War God though. He would have to wait his turn. Ares enjoyed the look of desperate appeal for a moment. The little rat looked like he was panting for it! Alex wanted to feel a hard body against his *so* badly. Well he would get his wish soon enough. Just not the lover he had been expecting!

"Shhh babe. It'll be worth the wait. I promise!" Alex desperately proclaimed. No wonder he sounded so needy. For Ares intended him to wait a while. Alex miserably attempted to reassure his lover, for he could guess Ares' anger if Mulder refused him. But the agent was in a world of his own, as his pleasure spiralled out of control.

**Now**

Ares slid home, feeling human flesh spread beneath him, tightly enclosing him. Fox Mulder cried out beneath him, shock and ecstasy mingling, as the god filled him as never before. Ares closed his eyes in satisfaction. The human was as delightful as he had imagined. He began to move slowly, barely managing to hold himself back out of regard for Mulder's inexperience. The human flung his head backwards, a sob of pleasure escaping him as he began to writhe beneath the god. Ares pushed Mulder's shoulder's back down, and began to fuck him in earnest.

Fox Mulder was as wanton and hot as the god had imagined him to be. Moaning and making small cries of encouragement as he spread his legs wider for his lover's pleasure, thrusting his ass up and begging for more. And slyly glancing at Alex, Ares saw the rat was transfixed by the sight of Fox Mulder being taken. He was softly moaning and rubbing his erection as he watched the god conquer his latest possession. A suspicion of wetness lingered on Alex's cheek, amusing Ares.

It took only a short time to reduce Mulder to incoherence. Delicious whining subservience, his body a tempting morsel for Ares. But of course, Ares had no intention of only having Mulder for a few minutes. No, most of the night would be more pleasing. Another quick glance at Alex showed his favourite rat still watching the whimpering Mulder, his hands eagerly working his own erection. Even as Ares watched, Alex's head fell back and he shuddered in orgasm, with a quiet sob.

But it was nearly time for his Fox to achieve his first climax at Ares hands. The god thrust deeply into his Fox, making the human cry out, pressing himself close. He felt the human's body tense, at its peak, and even as waves of orgasm took Mulder, Ares laughed softly in his Fox's ear.

"Like it, my Fox?"

Mulder gasped, the name he had been about to cry was Alex's.

"Nooooo!" Fox shouted instead. But too late. Ares accepted the offering of Mulder's orgasm as his first act of worship.

********

Ares was very pleased with himself. For a second time, he rode the lush body of his Fox until the human howled in climax and sagged against the bed, panting for breath. For some reason though, this repeat performance did not quite have the delightful savour of that first spectacular fuck. Mulder had just lain there in fact. Though Mulder's body had evidently enjoyed the god's touch, there had been a shadow in his eyes and his performance had been lacklustre.

Something was definitely missing. And Ares knew what it was.

Desire.

He studied the agent as Mulder lay at his side, staring dully at him. Mulder had steadfastly refused to look at Alex since his perceived betrayal. The rat sat huddled nearby, just as miserable. Looking very guilty.

"I want you again, Fox!" Ares saw Mulder's eyes widen a fraction as the agent registered once again, the War God's phenomenal stamina. Then Mulder dutifully rolled on his stomach and raised his ass for Ares. It had not taken the agent long to realise how demanding Ares was. And how uncompromising he was in having his desires satisfied.

It wasn't easy to refuse a god.

Ares slid home easily, the effects of his last bout of sex still obvious in Mulder's body. He heard Mulder give a little mewling cry, and as he moved, he sensed the human inevitably become erect again. Unexpectedly, Ares wrapped his arm around his Fox to keep them locked together, and rolled with his partner, so Mulder was lying on his right side. No chance of Fox loosening *that* hold.

"Alex! Come here!" Ares ordered. He was, of course, obeyed.

"Suck him, Alex!" Ares ordered. He enjoyed the way Alex's eyes widened, and the apprehension his rat showed as he approached. Then Alex was in front of Fox, and his lush lips were going down on Mulder. His Fox cried out and clutched at Alex's head as the rat's hot mouth closed over his erection. Not quite so indifferent then, to the charms of the pretty rat.

Ares timed his thrusts to coincide with Alex's movements, and as he had expected, the spark of fire in his sweet Fox was lit by the presence of the younger man. Oh they were definitely a pair, they were so much more delicious together. And Mulder achieved a quite exceptional orgasm in Alex's capable mouth.

Ares was so pleased with Alex's efforts that he proceeded to take his rat several times, while a by now very tired Mulder watched his *admittedly magnificent* performance with awe. Well, Mulder would soon build up his endurance, even as Alex had. And it didn't escape Ares notice that Mulder's body reacted with stirrings of arousal to the sight of Alex making an utter slut of himself. Hardly surprising that; Alex was really very talented at making those rapturous little mewling sounds when he was being taken. And he was developing some interesting forms of muscle control too.

So Mulder was made to show his appreciation of the War god one more time.

********

Ares looked fondly at the sleeping Fox, then gave a knowing grin at Alex. "You are quite the most devious human I have ever met, my sweet. And that includes a long list of master deceivers!"

"Me?" The rat said innocently.

"You forget, my pet, I can read your mind!" Ares smirked. "Tears and sweet innocence indeed! Had your precious Fox seen the way you always beg me for more, I doubt he would think so highly of you."

"Did you say more?" Alex purred, with a silky smile. He found that his deduction was indeed correct, and eagerly began to express his admiration for the war god's considerable attractions.

 As he had always done, since the first time he felt the touch of a god.

And as ever, he enjoyed himself, and was enjoyed, immensely.

He would reconcile his feelings of love and lust *later.*

*********

Langly had almost perfected his costume for the following day's Dungeons and Dragons Con. He was immensely proud of the sword he had bought. He polished the red jewel in the pommel and retired to bed, leaving the costume he planned to wear ready for the morning. He didn't see the red jewel begin to glow, as he left the room. Momentarily, its colour resembled the warlike glow that burned in Ares' Eyes when he was angry.

********

End of God send (1/1)

The next part of the story will hopefully conclude the My Hero story arc.  
\--  
meg


End file.
